


Not all Bad

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Caring Finn, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Poe has a bad cold, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, Stormpilot, caring boyfriend, grumpy Poe, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Finn bit his lip worriedly, "you're sick, Poe."<br/>Poe shot him an uncharacteristic withering look and Finn knew then that Poe Dameron might be the best pilot of the Resistance, but he was also definitely the worst patient.</em>
</p>
<p>Poe is sick and Finn is a caring boyfriend, only he doesn't make it easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I decided to use it as inspiration for another fic!

"Poe?" Finn called the pilot's name as the door to his quarters slid open and he stepped inside, "Wow!" He gasped as his breath was snatched from his lungs by how hot it was, above his head the heating vent was pumping out sweltering hot air.

From the bunk built into the back wall of the small squared-shaped room, there came a throaty groan and movement as Poe rolled over to see who had barged in.

"F-Finn?" The Resistance fighter's voice sounded painfully hoarse.

"It's almost as hot as Jakku in here, Poe!" Finn fumbled with the controls panel on the wall by the door, accidentally turning up the lights instead of the heat down.

"AH!" Poe exclaimed as the white artificial light pierced his eyes. He buried his face into the mound of blankets he had piled on top of him.

Finally sussing out the control panel, Finn dimmed the lights and shut down the vent.

"Don't, it's cold," Poe protested weakly from his bunk, coughing raggedly. Finn approached the other man worriedly, peering at his face that was just visible in between the cocoon of blankets. The pilot's usual glint in his eyes was dull and there were dark bags beneath them; his skin was extremely pale and waxy looking with a sheen of sweat but his cheekbones were tinting a deep red.

"Shit, Poe, you're burning up!" Finn crouched by the bunk and pressed the back of his hand to the man's damp forehead - his skin was burning to the touch.

"S'not, I'm freezing." Poe was trembling but Finn knew that was just the fever.

"We need to get some of these blankets off you, Poe, your body's gonna overheat."

"I'm not an engine, Finn," Poe grumbled, turning his head into his pillow and coughing hard.

Finn bit his lip worriedly, "you're sick, Poe."

Poe shot him an uncharacteristic withering look and Finn knew then that Poe Dameron might be the best pilot of the Resistance, but he was also definitely the worst patient.

"Move over," Finn ordered, standing up straight.

Poe huffed loudly and obeyed, muttering hoarsely as he did, "you're gonna get sick too."

"I think with our physical contact I've already caught it," Finn pointed out to him with a soft smile, hoping to see a flicker of the grin he loved so much on Poe's lips. All he got was a cough and another groan.

He pulled off three of the four blankets that was covering Poe before he took off his jacket, boots and trousers, leaving him just in a t-shirt and his underwear. Poe watched him through heavy lidded eyes, his dark hair in disarray and curls sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Seeing the protest about the blankets coming, Finn quickly said, "Don’t worry, I'll keep you warm enough."

The tiniest of smiles tugged up one side of Poe's mouth, "maybe I should get sick more often." But the words were barely out of his mouth before he started coughing violently, his face going bright red.

Finn clambered over the pilot so he was closest to the wall and wrapped his arms around his shuddering body. He kissed his feverishly hot back of his neck and waited for Poe to catch his breath.

"Actually," Poe wheezed, going limp against Finn, "I'm not sure it's worth it."

Snorting, Finn gently rolled Poe onto his back so he could see his face.

"I won't take that personally," he told him, pushing the pilot's damp hair off his forehead and stroking his thumb over his flushed skin. Poe weakly lifted a hand and laid it on Finn's, holding it against his cheek. There was apology in his eyes and Finn leant in and kissed his forehead. Poe turned his head slightly and returned the kiss to Finn's palm.

The pilot wasn't shaking so much now, though little shivers were still running through him. Finn pulled him carefully onto his chest and Poe tucked his head beneath his chin, his curly hair tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Ah," Finn yelped as Poe's bare feet burrowed against his legs, "you're feet are freezing!"

Poe grunted but only tucked his icy feet further under Finn's, "you said you were gonna keep me warm."

Finn rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He rubbed his hands over Poe's back and arms, kissing the top of his head. Poe shuddered against him so Finn pulled the one blanket that was left up over them both.

Poe sighed heavily, shifting slightly so his head rested on Finn's shoulder, that way they could see one another's faces.

"Thank you," the pilot said thickly, "I-I rarely get sick."

Rubbing his thumb over Poe's bicep, Finn assured him softly, "it's alright, I've got you, rest."

Poe closed his bloodshot eyes and relaxed fully, snuggling close. Finn kissed the pilot's hot cheek then his nose, laying his head for comfortable on the pillow.

He watched Poe sleep till he too dozed off and when he awoke he saw it was almost midday by the little hologram clock. It dawned on him Poe probably hadn't eaten or drank anything in hours, and he knew it was important to stay hydrated when you were ill. Finn felt guilty, he should have made Poe drink lots of water earlier, but the second he had seen him lying sick on his bunk, all he wanted to do was hold him.

Making sure he was still asleep, Finn carefully disentangled himself from Poe and slid off the end of the bunk. He tucked the blanket in around the pilot then put his trousers and boots back on.

"I'll be back," he promised the unconscious man, leaning over and smoothing down his curls, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Leaving the room, Finn hurried towards the mess hall. It was busy inside, lunch time, the long tables were full and the air was buzzing with voices and the sound of plates and cutlery. Finn walked quickly to where the variety of food was being served, scanning it all and deciding what he was most likely going to be able to convince Poe to eat. He ended up leaving with a bowl of soup that was so thick it looked more like broth, but it smelt good, a mix of meat and vegetable.

Returning to Poe's quarters, Finn slipped as quietly as he could back inside to find Poe awake and sitting up in his bunk - or rather propped up by pillows.

"Finn," Poe coughed hard, "I thought you'd-"

"-I went to get you something to eat," Finn interrupted, "Sorry, I was only gone a few minutes."

"No - no, it's fine..." Poe tried to wave it off but Finn could tell he had been worried he'd left him to fend for himself.

"I'm back now," Finn assured him, crossing the small room to the bunk and sitting down on the edge, "are you hungry?"

Poe cast an eye over the bowl in Finn's hands, "I...I'm not sure."

"Well you need to eat," Finn told him lightly, handing the bowl to Poe, "and drink, hold on." He got up and went into the connecting bathroom - a luxury only given to Poe because of his rank as a Commander - and retrieving a large glass of water.

Poe was blowing on a spoonful of the soup when Finn placed the glass next to his bed. He kicked off his boots and trousers once more as the pilot swallowed the spoonful. He grimaced in pain as the hot semi-liquid hit his sore throat but he swallowed. "Do I have to eat this?"

"At least eat half of it," Finn said, taking the bowl from Poe and putting it beside the water so not to spill it as he joined Poe in the bunk again. He ended up propped against the pillows with the pilot sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest and hair brushing his cheek. When he was settled, Poe picked the bowl back up and loosely wrapped his arms around the other's waist. With every painful spoonful he swallowed, Finn rewarded Poe with a tender kiss to his hair, cheek, neck, jaw, shoulder, whatever skin he could reach. Poe, clearly liking this arrangement, ended up eating all the soup.

"Well done," Finn murmured into the pilot's hair, tilting back Poe's head with his hand gently, just enough so he could reach his lips.

"You'll get sick," Poe warned him half-heartedly, though his eyelids were already closing in anticipation.

Finn ignored him, kissing him tenderly. The angle was slightly awkward but it still made his blood sing. Poe's lips were dry so he softly licked them, his hand holding the pilot's jaw, thumb stroking. He felt Poe tremble against him, though he knew this time it wasn't because of his temperature. Poe whimpered, lifting his arm and reaching behind him, cupping the back of Finn's neck. They held the angle for a long moment, Poe letting Finn do most of the work, moving his lips slowly and shivering every time Finn's tongue swept across his bottom lip.

When they finally did break apart it was so Finn could inhale and Poe could cough. He turned away to do it and covered his mouth with his hand; Finn rubbed his back soothingly and nuzzled the nape of his neck.

Drained, Poe collapsed back against Finn's chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I suppose being sick isn't all bad," he said with a weak smile, still breathing heavily.

Finn smiled too, one of his hands on Poe's stomach running up to smooth over his chest, feeling how strained Poe's lungs were just from the kiss.

"I don't think you're gonna be up for much more for a few days," he mused, chuckling softly as Poe pouted in disappointment. Unable to resist, he kissed Poe chastely but pulled back as the other man tried to deepen it again.

"You tease," Poe wheezed, snuggling into Finn's neck.

"You’re one to talk," Finn pointed out, a shiver running through him as Poe nibbled his ticklish skin, sucking slightly. "Poe, stop it, I'm serious." He yelped as the pilot bit him a little harder than was necessary. Finn felt Poe's chuckle vibrate against the tender skin right over his pulse - his weak spot.

"You're sick, remember?"

Poe hummed roughly, kissing and nibbling up Finn's neck and along his jaw, "What can I say? I found my medicine."

Finn groaned, closing his eyes and giving in, "you're insatiable."

"Only for you," Poe promised, flicking his tongue against the corner of Finn's lips and drawing him in for a kiss that made his head spin.

Yep, Poe Dameron was definitely the worst patient in the Resistance, but Finn wasn't complaining for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) hope you liked it. Any comments or kudos are lovingly received <3


End file.
